


Too Good

by wontonwriter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, More members will be added, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonwriter/pseuds/wontonwriter
Summary: Yifan; tall and lanky, socially awkward and always seen clinging onto his best friend Junmyeon like some overgrown koala. Also, he might have a huge crush on him, but that’s not important. Because Junmyeon is too good for him.





	Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves I'm back! This time with a story that will most likely be a two-shot, depending on if I get more ideas for this fic.

If anything, Yifan could’ve been popular. He was tall and had a nice face. He exuded a bad boy aura that attracted girls. He would’ve had a chance at high school stardom if he wasn’t so awkward.

 

Tall and lanky, limbs overgrown and hands tightly clutching his bag straps, he looked like a giant kid.

 

Sometimes Yifan curses his height, because that makes him visible to everyone in the school. He can practically feel all the stares boring into the back of his head.

 

“ _This is so embarrassing._ ” Yifan thinks to himself, as he bites his lip.

 

Junmyeon didn’t usually take this long. He’d usually arrive four minutes after the bell would ring, skipping up to Yifan with a bright smile ~~that lit up Yifan’s world~~. Checking his watch, Junmyeon was three minutes later than usual. Three minutes turned into six, and six turned into twelve. By now most of the students were gone, and Yifan leaned against a locker, whistling a tune to himself.

 

Not long after, Yifan sees Junmyeon barrelling down the hallway. Yifan straightens up, waving at his best friend eagerly.

 

“Sorry I was late! I just had to do something in the library.” Junmyeon says, scratching his neck.

 

Yifan smiles down at him, “It’s no worry! I didn’t wait that long, anyway.” He says, ruffling Junmyeon’s hair.

 

“Well, come on! Let’s go get ice cream, you’re paying!” Junmyeon smiles, taking Yifan’s hand. He doesn’t see the tinge of red on Yifan’s cheek as he drags the giant away.

 

Yifan can listen to Junmyeon ranting about his classes all day long. He loves listening to Junmyeon’s voice in general. It’s soft, mellow and it calms Yifan down.

 

“Hello, were you even listening?” Junmyeon waves a hand in front of Yifan’s face.

 

“Uh—Um, what? Sorry, I wasn’t listening!” Yifan laughs sheepishly.

 

“You’re so weird sometimes.” Junmyeon giggles, smearing ice cream on Yifan’s cheek.

 

“Hey!” Yifan narrows his eyes, wiping the ice cream off his cheek with a tissue.

 

Junmyeon’s giggles turn into laughter, dissipating Yifan’s anger.

 

Yifan was walking Junmyeon home per usual, and the crisp air of the night sent shivers down his spine.

 

Junmyeon tried giving him his jacket, but Yifan rejected his offer.

 

“ _Yours won’t fit me anyway_.” Yifan laughs, teasing Junmyeon about his height. 

 

“Thanks for dropping me off, Yifan!” Junmyeon says brightly, the two stopping at his front porch.

 

“It’s no worries, we do this all the time.”

“Do you want my dad to drop you off? It’s already dark and—”

 

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t want to disrupt your dad.” Yifan rejects Junmyeon’s offer.

 

Junmyeon sighs, “Always so selfless, you haven’t changed one bit.”

 

“That’s me!” Yifan strikes a pose, causing both of them to laugh.

 

“Bye Yifan, thanks again for today!” Junmyeon says, dragging Yifan down to his height so he could hug him.

 

Junmyeon misses the way Yifan’s eyes widen, cheeks lighting up a bright shade of red.

 

Yifan doesn’t know how he’s ended up in a room filled with sweaty, horny teenagers, but he’s pretty sure Junmyeon dragging him into a high school party had something to do with it.

 

He’s nervous and sweaty, awkwardly standing at the corner of the cramped room, watching a bunch of teenagers dancing to some popular rap song. This is _not_ how Yifan wanted to spend his Friday night. He would’ve been chugging gallons of coke and reading comics if it wasn’t for Junmyeon.

 

Sometimes he curses Junmyeon’s effect on him; even one second of Junmyeon showing off his puppy eyes is enough to make Yifan give in.

 

_Speaking of Junmyeon, where is he?_

Yifan only went to the party because of him, and he hasn’t gotten back from the bathroom.

 

Trudging out of the room, he makes his way through the hallway cluttered with empty beer bottles. He scrunches in nose in disgust at the stench of alcohol. He makes his way upstairs carefully, and it takes him awhile due to the hoard of couples going home after obviously having sex in one of the rooms.

 

When he does make it up however, he sees something that he wishes can un see.

 

Junmyeon was pinned against a wall, clutching onto some tall guy’s shoulders. Yifan would and needed to barf, but he held it in as he rushed over to the two.

 

“Hey, back off!” Yifan shouted, shoving the man away.

 

The man looked to be a high school student and was around to be the same height as him. Despite being a stick compared to this guy, Yifan maintained his stance as he stood in front of Junmyeon with his shoulders raised and chest out.

 

Once the man regained his composure, he put on a sly smirk and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What is a stick like you gonna do to someone like me?” The guy feigns being scared, hugging his well-built arms close to his chest.

 

“D-don’t underestimate me, I’m still taller.” Yifan says, trying to sound intimidating.

 

“And he stutters!” The guy laughs, “Look, let me just get back to this hot piece of ass and I’ll leave you be.” He says, pointing to the tiny male behind him.  

 

Hearing the word ‘ _hot piece of ass_ ’ come out of the douche’s mouth ignites a fire in Yifan. He doesn’t know why, but he gathers up his strength and pushes the guy with full force. The guy stumbles back, a look of shock evident on his face.

 

“What the fuck man!” The guy shouts, pushing Yifan back even harder, sending him to the floor. The guy lands a punch on Yifan’s cheek, making Yifan groan in pain.

 

“It’s bro code not to disrupt a one-night stand dude, learn something.” The guy growls, stomping off.

 

When Yifan doesn’t see the guy anymore, he slowly gets up to a sitting position, the after effects of the punch leaving an uncomfortable feeling on his cheek. He turns his head to see if Junmyeon was there, only to find the latter curled up in a ball.

 

“Junmyeon?” Yifan whispers, rushing over to the small male. He couldn’t see his face but if Yifan had to guess, he was crying. He ruffles Junmyeon’s hair affectionately, rubbing circles on the shaking boy’s back.

 

“Hey… Junmyeon—”

 

Suddenly, Junmyeon launches himself at Yifan, throwing his frail arms around the giant’s shoulders, his sobs now being audible. Yifan responds by wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, rocking them side to side.

 

“Shh… Shh… It’s okay, Junmyeon.” Yifan says comfortingly. Yifan feels Junmyeon’s tears seep through the fabric of his shirt, but he couldn’t care less. After a while, Junmyeon broke the hug, still sobbing.

 

“I—Wanna—Go home.” Junmyeon hiccups.

 

Yifan nods, helping Junmyeon up. From his breath, Yifan knew Junmyeon had been drinking a ton. His breath reeked of alcohol, and it made Yifan’s eyes crinkle in distaste.

 

“I’ll take you home, just hold onto my arm, so you don’t trip.” Yifan says, guiding Junmyeon through the swarm of horny teenagers.

 

When they arrive at Junmyeon’s house, Yifan takes the back entrance as to not disturb Junmyeon’s parents. He scurries upstairs, still feeling Junmyeon’s arm latched around his.

 

He opens the door leading to Junmyeon’s room, the crisp air sending shivers down his spine. The homey scent is still there though, and Yifan breathes it all in. He guides Junmyeon to his bed, tucking him in. The small male soon falls asleep, his chest rising up and down, soft snores becoming audible. Yifan caresses Junmyeon’s cheek, before hurrying out of the latter’s house.

 

As he walks out to the front porch, he suddenly remembers the douchebag that was trying to get in Junmyeon’s pants. It aggravated him, how he made Junmyeon cry and left him alone. Plus, he punched Yifan in the face, and he was sure that a bruise was forming on his cheek. Yifan decides that he hates this guy, his face looked so smug and Yifan would’ve loved to wipe that ugly smile off his ugly face.

 

While walking home, Yifan comes up with a brilliant plan; he’ll buy Junmyeon an assortment of his favourite treats and surprise him. _That ought to make him feel better._

 

Yifan rings the doorbell, clutching onto the basket full of treats. He taps his foot on the wooden floor, whistling a tune.

 

Surprisingly, Junmyeon’s mom was the one to answer the door. Yifan instantly straightened up, bowing.

 

“Yifan? What are you doing here?” The lady asks, opening the door for him.

 

“It’s all right, Mrs. Kim.” Yifan says, “I came for Junmyeon. He was really sad yesterday, so I brought him some treats. Is he—Uh, here right now?” He asks.

 

“Sad? When he woke up, he was jumping up and down in joy, that’s strange…” She says, wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Well anyways, I’m sorry Yifan but he isn’t here right now. He went out with his friend.”

 

Yifan’s face fell, his expression turning sad.

 

“Oh… Alright then, I’ll see you later, Mrs. Kim.”

 

“Do you want me to give him your gift? I’m sure he’d—”

 

“It’s okay, I actually wanted to give it to him in person.” Yifan says.

 

After waving goodbye to Mrs. Kim, Yifan walks home, shoulders slumped, swinging the basket side to side, unknowingly dropping a bar of chocolate.

 

_Junmyeon skips back to his house, overjoyed. His first ever date went so well, even if it was out of the blue. Feeling like he’s stepped on something, he halts. Looking down, his smile brightens even more. It’s his favourite chocolate bar! Picking it up, he continues on his way home._

Monday rolls around and Yifan waits by Junmyeon’s locker, holding the basket full of treats in his hands. He was worried because Junmyeon didn’t respond to any of his texts or answer any of his calls. Junmyeon must’ve been very busy with his other friends to have ignored Yifan for the whole day.

 

“Yifan!” Junmyeon calls out to the giant. Yifan’s eyes dart over to the latter, and he smiles his gummy smile, waving Junmyeon over. As Junmyeon runs up to him, he sees the same guy who punched him in the face walk behind him.

 

“Wow, what happened to your face?” Junmyeon asks, tracing his dainty fingers over Yifan’s bruised cheek. He looks over to the guy behind Junmyeon, who was glaring at him. The latter crosses his arms, muttering a ‘ _I’ll kill you if you tell him_.’

 

“It’s nothing, I got careless and bumped into my bathroom door.” Yifan reassures.

 

“Hah! Same old Yifan, same old clumsy giant.” Junmyeon teases.

 

“Okay, anyway—Sorry that I didn’t talk to you yesterday, I was kinda out on a date.” Junmyeon blushes. Yifan’s eyes widen when he hears the word ‘ _date_ ’ come out of Junmyeon’s mouth.

 

“A-a date? With who?” Yifan stutters.

 

“Well, he’s—”

 

“Hi, I’m Oh Sehun. Nice to meet you.” The guys cuts Junmyeon off, forcibly taking Yifan’s hand for a handshake.

 

“That’s him! He’s my… My b-boyfriend now.” Junmyeon says, still finding it hard to believe that he’s gotten his first boyfriend.

 

“Boyfriend?” Yifan mumbles, feeling the world crashing down on him. Junmyeon nods excitedly, looping arm around Sehun’s.

 

“Well, we have to go to Sehun’s basketball practise now. I’ll see you later?” Junmyeon asks. Yifan only nods silently, his grip on the basket loosening.

 

When the two walk off, Yifan finally drops the basket, gaining the attention of some students. They stare at him weirdly, but Yifan couldn’t care less.

 

Tears well up in Yifan’s eyes, and he runs to the nearest possible bathroom he can find.

 

_Junmyeon has a boyfriend. Junmyeon has a boyfriend, and it’s not me._


End file.
